Salida urinaria
by Emiita
Summary: ―Maldito Naruto. Ojalá le entre una diarrea y Sasuke no pueda meterle nada por el culo...―murmuró Sakura.― ¿Sakura? ―Yyyyy aquí es cuando la tierra se abre desde las bocas del infierno y la traga. Pero eso no ocurrió y Sakura estuvo tentada de hacer lo más infantil del mundo: huir.


**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** UA. Alguna palabra obscena. Un título insulso que creo no existe. Mención del SasuNaru. Y ¿he dicho ya que es insulso? xD

**Nº Palabras: **1.575

**Resumen: **―Maldito Naruto. Ojalá le entre una diarrea y Sasuke no pueda meterle nada por el culo...―murmuró Sakura.― ¿Sakura? ―Yyyyy aquí es cuando la tierra se abre desde las bocas del infierno y la traga. Pero eso no ocurrió y Sakura estuvo tentada de hacer lo más infantil del mundo: huir.

* * *

**Salida urinaria. **

Sakura llegó a casa a las siete y media de la tarde con los pies destrozados, una pila de deberes y con el alma hecha pedazos. No le dio tiempo ni a cerrar la puerta cuando Tobby se le tiró encima, casi derribándola. El perro le lamió la cara.

―Qué fantástica bienvenida.

No era que a Sakura no le gustaran los animales o los perros, pero la idea de tener una mascota nunca fue suya. Naruto insistió y Sasuke no opuso resistencia. El resultado fue ese maldito chucho enorme comedor de paredes con nombre común. Mierda. ¿Por qué carajo Naruto tuvo que elegir al cachorro que se haría más grande? Ella se lo advirtió.

―Naruto, mira sus patas. ¡Se hará enorme! Nuestro piso no es precisamente una casa de campo con jardín. Y no solo es el espacio ¡necesitará correr!

―No hay problema, de veras.

Sí, seguro.

El cachorrito adorable de color canelo se convirtió en una bestia que comía todo lo que encontraba en su camino. Naruto estaba en su propia fantasía de Heidi de la pradera verde y como si esto fuera Beethoven, simplemente llamó al perro con uno de esos nombres estúpidos de películas.

Tobby le meneó la cola y se sentó a sus pies, observándola. Sakura agradeció que al menos el perrito hubiera aprendido a comportarse mejor y no fuera tan alocado. Aún tenía cierta debilidad por morder las esquinas del sillón, pero al menos ya no encontraba estropicios cuando llegaba a casa.

― ¿Qué quieres, Tobby?

El perro ladeó la cabeza y alzó las orejas. Y entonces vio la nota.

_'Bienvenida, Sakura. Naruto y Sasuke regresarán tarde a casa y tú tendrás que sacarme en mi salida urinaria y darme mi comida. Te quiero.'_

Sakura bufó rodando los ojos. Salida urinaria. Se sorprendía de que Naruto pudiera usar un término más fino que mear.

―No comprendo la estúpida manía de tu dueño de dejarme notas escribiendo por ti. ―Tobby ladró. ―Sí, el pobre es imbécil. ―suspiró. ―Deja que me quite estos zapatos y me cambie de ropa y te saco.

En chándal, chancletas y un moño mal hecho en la cabeza, Sakura salió con Tobby a la calle. Lo sé, se veía tan sexy e irresistible. Sin embargo, ella no lo pensó mucho en el momento, sólo quería terminar con eso rápido para echarse en el sillón, devorar lo primero que pillara -comida con exceso de grasas y colesterol, se temía.- y olvidar que existía un mundo allí fuera.

―Tobby, más despacio, chico.―el perro casi la hizo volar por las escaleras.―Ven por aquí.

Sakura obligó de alguna manera a Tobby a caminar por el lado menos transitado cerca de su edificio. Espió por el rabillo del ojo los alrededores, temerosa de que algún conocido la viera con esas fachas y rezó para que a Naruto le diera diarrea y se le jodiera su maldita noche del noche del viernes con Sasuke. Ella podría no haberse cambiado de ropa y sólo usar otros zapatos, sin embargo, prefería maldecir a Naruto y jugar a ser una bruja.

Tampoco era como si Sakura quisiera hacer algo la noche de los viernes, aparte de fundirse con el sillón y comer, pero le exasperaba la tendencia de Naruto de delegar en ella la responsabilidad del cuidado de su perro, sólo porque ella era una amargada soltera que prefería no joderse los pies en una discoteca. Sí, a veces odiaba que Naruto y Sasuke fueran pareja -aunque no fueran especialmente cariñosos.-

―Estúpido Naruto.―susurró.

Tobby la arrastró, alzando la pata en una esquina. Sakura distinguió la figura de su vecina del tercero al otro lado de la calle con su nuevo novio de turno, riéndose escandalosamente, como si a todo el barrio le interesara saber qué ella pasaba por la calle.

―¿Por qué salí con estas pintas? Parezco un matojo. ―se compadeció, ignorando que podía parecer una maldita loca hablando sola.

Su vecina volvió a carcajearse y Sakura cerró los ojos, deseando que se ahogara con su propia saliva o sus tetas operadas, lo que primero surgiera.

―Maldito Naruto. Ojalá le siente mal la comida y tanto ramen le pase factura. Un dolor de barriga insufrible. ―murmuró, pateando el suelo.―Ojalá se pase la noche con el culo pegado a la taza del váter y Sasuke no le pueda introducir nada...

―¿Sakura?

Yyyyy aquí es cuando la tierra se abre desde las bocas del infierno y la traga. Pero eso no ocurrió -el diablo tenía mejores cosas que hacer- y Sakura estuvo tentada de hacer lo más infantil del mundo: huir.

No lo hizo. Itachi se puso en su campo visual y la detuvo con su mirada suspicaz.

―Hola, qué casualidad. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

¿Podía alguien detenerla, por favor? Itachi pasaba por allí a menudo, ya fuera para visitar a Sasuke, a Deidara o a la cafetería de la esquina de su barrio. No era una casualidad que él paseara por esa zona y ella se veía como una idiota. ¿Por qué no pudo ceder ante la tentación y salir con algo de dignidad a la luz del día? A las doce de la noche, la última salida de Tobby, no importaba mucho si alguien te veía, estaba oscuro, tenías una excusa o ellos ya estaban ebrios. Pero ¿a las siete y media? Mierda.

Bueh, sí, Sakura tenía la estúpida tendencia de quedar como una completa imbécil delante de hombres calientes. E Itachi era un hombre que la ponía muy caliente.

―Vengo de la casa de Deidara. ―curvó sus labios, indulgente. ―Naruto volvió a dejarte de niñera de Tobby.

El can meneó el rabo ante la mención de su nombre y aceptó la caricia de Itachi.

―No me molesta.―se encogió de hombros, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Itachi alzó una ceja.

―Eso no es lo que me pareció. ―comentó con cierta burla.―Creo haber escuchado que maldecías a Naruto con diarrea ¿O estoy equivocado?

Sakura se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

―Cuando trajimos a Tobby a casa Naruto prometió que sería él el que se encargaría de su cuidado, pero últimamente anda saliendo todos los días y se aprovecha de que yo me quedo en casa. ―se excusó con rapidez. Tobby ladró.―No es que me molestes, Tobby. Sin embargo, el bastardo de tu dueño debe aprender a ser más responsable.

Ella se dio cuenta un segundo más tarde que Itachi había alzado una ceja ante su pequeña charla con su perro. Oh, por favor, se recordó a Kiba, y todos sabían que Kiba no estaba bien del cerebro desde que se cayó de ese árbol en el jardín de infancia, y empeoró cuando comenzó a fumar porros.

―Qué tonta, hablando con Tobby.―rió histérica, llevándose una mano a la boca y deseando morir.

―¿Por qué no sales?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida.

―Ino se vuelve insoportable ebria y busca pelea con cualquier idiota. ―bufó, rodando los ojos.―Y la única razón por la que Sasuke accede a entrar en un club nocturno con Naruto es por la misma por la que no salgo con parejas.

Itachi asintió y sonrió.

―¿Te gusta el té, Sakura?

De nuevo, le sorprendió el cambio de ritmo de la conversación.

―Oh, pues sí. Soy el único bicho raro que va a una cafetería y pide un té. ―le sonrió, apartándose algunos mechones rosas que se caían desde su moño improvisado.

―Eso me convierte a mí también en bicho raro. ―le dijo con tono serio.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca, descolocada, nuevamente. Joder, Itachi tenía ese maldito efecto en ella y no podía superarlo. La mano que no sujetaba la correa de Tobby, se fue hacía la cremallera de su chaqueta azul gastada y no supo qué responder.

―¿Quieres ser un bicho raro conmigo?

Ella miró a Itachi y casi creyó haber oído mal. Y después de un minuto entero de silencio, donde ninguno habló y se suponía que Sakura debía dar una respuesta.

―¿En una cita?

Itachi alzó una ceja y Sakura se maldijo por decir eso en voz alta.

―Quiero decir.―tosió.―No, en una cita no...Yo...

―Una cita del té.―la cortó, impasible, sonriéndole de medio lado. ―¿Aceptas? ¿O prefieres seguir deseándole una diarrea a Naruto?

Sakura miró a Tobby, Tobby se lambió sus partes, Sakura se miró de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba e Itachi soltó una carcajada.

―Si te interesa saber mi opinión, no pareces un matojo.

― ¿Me estabas escuchando?―colocó ambas manos en su cintura.

―De cierta forma, te estaba espiando, pero supongo que así parezco un acosador o una persona muy aburrida. ―se encogió de hombros. ―Puedo esperar a que te cambies de ropa...Hn, si quieres.

― ¿Me espiabas? ―alzó una ceja.

―Quería evitarte a salir.

De acuerdo. ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? Es decir, Sakura iba en chándal, chancletas y un nido de pájaros en la cabeza. Se suponía que cuando sacabas al perro de tu bastardo amigo a la calle con esas pintas, fingías ser extranjera y deseabas que el maldito animal encontrara pronto el olor para regresar a casa y hundirte en el sofá a comer comida basura.

Y ese era su plan: Engordar su trasero hasta caer dormida por el aburrimiento. No se suponía que tendría una cita con Itachi.

―A no ser que tengas té en casa y debajo de ese chándal no lleves nada.

―En realidad, sí tengo té y lo único decente que llevo puesto es mi ropa interior.

―Perfecto.

Sí, no se suponía que esto pasaba cuando sacabas a mear a tu perro, por lo menos no si no estabas en una comedia romántica. Pero no era como si Sakura fuera a quejarse.

* * *

_Holaaaaa~~_

_Otro fic que he sacado de mi carpeta de nunca terminados xD La verdad no tenía planeado meter a Itachi, pero lo hice xD _

_No tengo mucho que decir acerca de esto, en realidad xD _

_Quieranme y todo eso, recuerden que soy chenchual (?)_

_Nos leemos, babys~~_


End file.
